Things Happen
by AbayJ
Summary: What if it was Courtney who fell though the ice, instead of Carly. Please R/R
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Sonny and Jason are standing in the lobby waiting for Faith to be wheeled in. Once she was wheeled in, Tony came running out of trauma to check on Faith. "So let me guess you guys shot." Tony said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Look when you get done with her I want to talk to her."  
  
Tony walked off not paying any attention to Sonny comment. Right after Faith was wheeled down to trauma, Carly came running in tears. Sonny felt his heart drop to his knees. Jason had the same feeling when he saw that the stecher come in hospital and there was a blonde head that was lying there.  
  
Jason ran over to see who it was. When he saw the pale lifeless woman lying there, he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. She looked like a ghost.  
  
"What happened?" Sonny asked Carly. He to now was close to tears.  
  
"Michael..He got a new hockey stick and I guess he wanted to try it out, me and Courtney told him to stay by the shore...but I guess he wanted to pretend that he was skating..then she heard the ice crack.I had went to get hot chocolate for us..But then I heard her scream my name. I ran back over. When I got there..I saw her on the ice trying to get Michael over to the shore then when I got Michael...I heard they Ice crack again..I told her to stay still and wait for me to get her..hand...oh god Sonny...I wasn't fast enough. Leticia and me pulled her out but she was..Was unconscious. I gave her CPR but I couldn't get her to open her eyes.....Oh sonny I'm so sorry. So sorry." Carly choked and sobbed out.  
  
"Someone get a Damn doctor." Jason shouted. He already had tear flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Monica came up and started to check her. "Get her into Trauma three." Monica went up to Jason and hugged him. She knew that Jason and Courtney were in love and was happy for them. He didn't know what to do but she just continued to rub his back. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes "She's going to be okay." Was all she said before she ran to the room where she was being worked on.  
  
Sonny moved over to Jason was. "SEE THIS IS WHAT I TOLD YOU DAMMIT. I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD GET HURT IF YOU WERE NEAR HER." Sonny shouted.  
  
"DAMMIT SONNY THIS WAS NOT DONE ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR BECAUSE SOMEONE WANTED TO KILL ME. DON'T YOU GET SONNY SHE CAN GET HURT NOT BECAUSE SHE IS WITH ME BUT BECAUSE STUFF HAPPENS. WHEN WILL YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL."  
  
"Both of you do you think this helping her any. My god she could be dying and all you to care is about whom she was with and why she got her. Dammit both of you. I have few or none lady friends but the one I found and she likes me for me could die. Sonny you talk about Jason being selfish, you are the who is being selfish." Sonny went to say something. "Sonny keep your mouth shut and you Jason should no better then to argue with him at a time like this. The love of your life is lying there fighting for your life and all you can do is fight with Sonny." With that, Carly stalked off trying to find a doctor who could give her a report on Courtney.  
  
"You know she was right, as much as I hate to say that it is true." Jason said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Jason I just want her to be safe and with you I feel that she's not going to be safe."  
  
"But sonny this should show you that she could get hurt without being with me too."  
  
"It does and if.when Courtney makes it though this I will give you both my blessing."  
  
"Thank you sonny that means a lot to me and I'm sure it will to her." Jason said with a weak smile. "I am going to go see if I can find someone to give me a report. Jason went to go walk off but he saw Carly looking around also. He went up to her. "Did you find anything yet."  
  
"All I know is that they are working on her and that they will report to us when they know what is going on. Let's go sit down. I know you must want to."  
  
Jason only nodded his. He throat was too tight to talk. They went over to Sonny was and sat down. Carly on Sonny's lap. "I want you to calm this can't be good for the baby." Sonny said.  
  
"Okay." Was all Carly said she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry again.  
  
Jason laid his head back on to the cushion and let the tears he was holding back fall. 'Damn I should have been there, I could have went and got Michael.' Jason thought to himself. He saw Monica come out of the OR and she had a sad look on her face. He felt his heart somewhere in his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason.."  
  
A/N: Okay tell me if it was any good and should I continue with it. Please review. I love you all, Ashley. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Kat, I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the last chapter. Please R/R.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I'm sorry Jason we couldn't save her." Monica said. She saw the pain look in his eyes. "She wasn't strong enough. I am sorry um..Courtney is unconscious but you can go see her."  
  
Jason had a confused sad look on his face. "What you just said you lost her..."  
  
"We lost the baby Jason not Courtney."  
  
"How can she loose a baby if she wasn't pregnant." Carly spoke up.  
  
"Um she was about 3 months along. She might not have known yet. I am going to leave you with the choice to tell her or not to Jason." Monica went up and wrapped her son into a tight hug. Jason returned it. She felt his tears fall on to her shoulder. She pulled back and wiped his tears away. She felt her own tears fall. "Jase.it going to be okay." She wiped her tears and walked away.  
  
Carly walked up to him and put her arms around him. Crying her own tears. "Jason she's right it'll be okay. Courtney is strong." Jason pulled away from her  
  
"Why Dammit. Why do you all keep saying that. It is not going to be okay. Carly you should know that. If I do tell her, it will hurt and if I don't and she fines out, it will hurt her that way too. Dammit it's not going to be okay."  
  
Carly stood there shocked. He had never pushed her away like that. Not even, he was mad at her. "Jase..." She went to put her arms around him again but he backed up.  
  
"Please don't touch me. Don't comfort me. Do that for Courtney not me. Look I need to think. I need to go somewhere for a little while. Call me if she wakes up.but please don't come looking for." With that, he walked out of GH.  
  
"Son.Sonny I'm worried about him. He never pushed me away like that.." Carly sobbed.  
  
"He's going to be okay. He got a good head on his shoulders. He is just stuck between a rock and a hard place and he feels he's loosing control. He not liking it and fighting to get it back but more he fight the more he looses. He will get it back once he thinks about it and stops fighting. He'll be okay. Calm down. Think of the baby." Sonny went over to one of the hospital couches, sat down, and pulled her down into his lap. He knew Carly was worried but so was he. He saw a lot of himself in Jason. He didn't want his best friend to go down the same path that he went down when Carly lost their first baby. He couldn't tell Carly because she would worry more. He rocked her until her sobs calmed down and heard her deep and even breathing. Once he was sure she was asleep, he let his own tears fall. "They going to be all right...they have to be." He whispered to no one. He laid his head on Carly head and prayed for his sister, best friend, his wife, and his unborn child.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jason sat on the cliff he like to go to think. He lost his unborn child and almost lost the love of his life. He knew she should tell her but God Dammit he did't want to hurt her. She was so sweet, innocent, kind, caring, and so peaceful. She shouldn't have to go through this hurt. He looked up to the sky "Lord why did you have to hurt her like this. I know I have not been one of your best friends in the past but Courtney is one of the most kind and wonderful person I have ever known. Why did you have to hurt her like this? Why wasn't I at that creek instead of her. I could have went and got Micheal. It could have been me.it should have been me, not her Dammit." Jason sobbed. He put his head in his hand and cried for the fourth time today. He heard his cell ring and looked at the number when he saw it was Carly he picked it up.  
  
"Hey Jase.she woak up and she's asking for you."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there in five." He said his voice still husky from crying.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. See you in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay be safe."  
  
"I will." He clicked his phone shut. He pulled his bike on to the road and flew to the Hospital.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jason walked into the hospital and found Carly and Sonny. They were sitting there and nursing a cups of Coffee. He saw Emily and Bobbie there also. Emily walked up and wrapped her big brother up in a hug.  
  
"Sonny told me everything. I am so sorry Jase."  
  
"Thanks. Carly will you show me to her room."  
  
"Yeah. Follow me." The walked in silence to her room. When Courtney saw him her face lighted up, she smiled. "You know what you're going to say?" Carly asked in a whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Jason walked into the room and Carly went back to the sitting area. "Hey are you feeling better?" Jason asked.  
  
"A little bit. I am still a little cold but I am warming up." She pulled him into a hug but he pulled back. He didn't want to get loss in her comfort. He needed to comfort her not the other way around.  
  
"That good."  
  
"Jase.honey what's wrong." Courtney asked.  
  
"Look we need to talk about something..."  
  
A/N: A little Short. Was it any good. I think it sucked but please tell me what you guys think. Love always. Ashley. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Kat you have to be my best reviewer. (Of Course my only reviewer for this Fic) But thank you for all the great comments.  
Chapter Three  
  
"Look we need to talk about something..." Jason started.  
  
"Jason is something wrong.. you look like someone kick you in the gut."  
  
"God Court. I don't know how to say this." Jason said in agony.  
  
"Then just say it." Courtney said. She was worried. "Did something happen to Michael while she was out. Did Carly and the baby get hurt."  
  
Jason had to smile at her. It was so like Courtney to care about everyone else well being before her own. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Jason what is it?" Courtney said. She was getting angry.  
  
"God Courtney you were pregnant."  
  
He saw the look on her face and wanted to kick himself. "What do you mean.were pregnant." Courtney asked.  
  
"Court.sweetie you were 3 months pregnant. You lost the baby. God Courtney I'm so sorry."  
  
"But I couldn't have been there was no signs." Courtney said. He saw that she was in denial.  
  
"I sorry Courtney so sorry." Was all Jason could say.  
  
"I lost our baby Jason. Our baby and you're tying to comfort me when I should be comforting you. It was our baby not just mines." Courtney said though her tears. He reached over and wiped his tears from his eyes. "Jason I am so sorry. I understand if you want to be mad at me."  
  
"Be mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? For god sakes, I almost lost you. Damn Courtney. Do you know what would have happened f I lost you? I would lose art of myself. I couldn't stand that. I would loose my heart if I lost you. I know I am messing this up. You know I suck at words but what I am trying to say is that I want you by my side for the rest of my life and I want you there as my wife not as a girlfriend or lover or a friend but as all those things. So will you marry me Courtney Matthews."  
  
"Jason oh.my.god....yes of course I'll marry you. I want nothing more then to marry you."  
  
Jason got up out of his chair by the bed and took her into his arms. "I don't have a ring right now but tomorrow I am going out to get one okay."  
  
"Jase.I don't care about a ring all I want is you."  
  
"Oh Courtney do you know how much I love you."  
  
"About as much as I love you." Courtney smiled as she hug him and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes "But what about Sonny?"  
  
"I gave Jason my blessing while you were out." Sonny said from the doorway.  
  
"Sonny.is Michael and Carly okay."  
  
"Yeah thanks to you. God Courtney I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Sonny you don't have to thank me. I am just happy I was there."  
  
"I sorry about the baby."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be okay."  
  
"I know you will, you're strong. I am going to get Carly she wants to see you."  
  
"Okay but please don't tell her about me and Jason..I mean she will go crazy trying to make wedding plans and we haven't even decided when we want to get married."  
  
"Yeah don't worry. I won't tell anybody. I just want you both to know that I love you guys."  
  
"We love you to sonny." Courtney said.  
  
He walked out of the room and Jason kissed her again. Carly walked into the room and ran to Courtney. She pushed Jason out of the way and began to hug Courtney. "God hun you had us all so scarred. Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Okay Carly. I'll try not too." Courtney said.  
  
"You look tried. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm still a little cold but I'll be okay."  
  
"Okay well I am going to let you get some sleep but I will be back in the morning with some real breakfast."  
  
"Okay thank you Carly."  
  
Carly left the room and Jason and kissed her again.  
  
"Jase try to go get some sleep. I'll call you if I need to get you anything."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay I mean can if you want."  
  
"No.no go get some sleep. I'll talk to you later. I love you Mr. Morgan"  
  
"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Morgan." Jason said. He kissed her once more and left. Once the door on shut, Courtney leaned back onto the bed and let the tears she was trying so hard to hold back while Jason was there.  
  
"Damn." Courtney said. She let her tears fall freely. She heard the door open and she tried to compose herself.  
  
"Well.well Courtney how are you feeling..."  
  
A/N: Okay did I move to fast. Tell me please. I love you all who reads this story. Ashley. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Well.well Courtney how are you feeling. Are you okay now that you saved my son, I bet you were a big hero. The slut was a big hero. Saved the Corinthos family. I wonder how the golden boy thanked you. Did he give you big kiss?" said the cold voice.  
  
"Get the hell of here A.J."  
  
"Why baby don't you like seeing me."  
  
"A.J. I'm warning you. Get the hell out of here. I swear I will scream and I will call Sonny's guard."  
  
"Oh big bad Sonny got a guard on you? Why didn't I see him? Huh."  
  
"I am giving you three seconds to get out of here before I scream."  
  
"I heard about the baby. Poor Jason and you. You lost the precious mob baby. Of course it would be a bastard just like Jason."  
  
"You asshole. Get! The! Hell! Out! Of! My! Room! Now!" Courtney screamed. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobbie came running into Courtney room. Sonny had asked her to be Courtney private nurse.  
  
"A.J. what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked  
  
"Visiting my lovely, cheating, slutty wife."  
  
"That is it A.J. get out right now or I will call security." Bobbie said in a firm voice.  
  
"Fine, fine. Bye Bobbie. Bye darling. I hope you feel better." A.J. walked to the door and blew Courtney a kiss.  
  
Courtney felt her stomach roll. She wanted to puke. Bobbie saw her face pale, went over, and wrapped her in her arm. "Shh. It's all right. He won't bother you anymore. Shh. Shh." She comforted.  
  
"Can you go call Jason. I really need him here."  
  
"Sure darling. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you Bobbie."  
  
"Don't mention it. You are my daughters best friend and you are my best worker at Kelly's."  
  
Courtney smiled as Bobbie left the room. Courtney put her hand on her stomach and thought about the baby that she and Jason had lost. "Hey little one. I am so sorry you didn't get to make it in to this world." She said as she looked up to the sky. "You know this world might not be the best. But I know that your daddy would protect you from it. Despite what they say about him, he has to be one of the most kind, generous, sweet, caring, honest, and respectful man I have ever met. He would have loved you and been the best father any child could ask for. He might have been a little over protective but you would always be safe. Never would you want for a thing." She wiped her eyes "Oh did I mention your Uncle Sonny. He is a little pig headed but he would have been a great uncle. He is kind of like Jason or Jason is kind of like him. He would protect you too." She continued to look up at the sky out the window. It was dark but the moon was full and the stars were bright. "Grandpa Mike doesn't like Jason very much. He doesn't think Jason if good for me. He feels that it isn't safe for me to be with him. Your Uncle Sonny felt the same way for awhile but today he finally saw how happy Jason and I make each other. I know your grandpa would have loved you to. He would most likely would teach you how to play five card stud." Courtney let out a little laugh. "Your aunt Carly. Lordy what could I say about her. She is a little crazy and wild but she will fight for the people she loves, she'll fight to the bitter end. She is the best friend you could ask for. Either she loves you 100% or she hates you a 100%. There is no in between. Trust me you wouldn't want to cross her but I know she would love you. She would have taught you how to drive you daddy crazy god knows she does a great job at it."  
  
"That she does." Said Jason from the doorway. He had just came when Bobbie came out and she told him what A.J. had done. He had listen to what she was saying to their child.  
  
"Oh hey I did hear or see you come in."  
  
"I notice. You know you would have been a super mom and like you said I would make a great dad."  
  
"You heard all of that."  
  
"Yeah and it was beautiful."  
  
"It was only the truth."  
  
"Maybe but it was still beautiful."  
  
"So what did you come here for."  
  
"Well I heard you wanted her to call me after A.J. left. Are you okay now."  
  
"Yeah I mean he said some mean things but it was typical A.J. stuff."  
  
"I brought you some food. I know you would hate this hospital stuff."  
  
"Yeah. It's so bland."  
  
"Well I brought you some food from Kelly's and I called Sonny and he's sending Max down here to watch your door."  
  
"Okay. Do you know when I will be able to get out of here."  
  
"In about 2 or 3 days if you are feeling better." Tony said as he walked through the door.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better now can I go home tomorrow."  
  
"No you got to stay at least 2 days. So lay back down and rest."  
  
"Okay." Courtney grumbled.  
  
Jason laughed at that. Then he asked Tony "Is she doing good."  
  
"Very good actually, for someone who just took a dip in a frozen pond."  
  
Courtney smiled and looked at Jason. He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her third finger on her left hand where he planning to put the engagement ring that he had in his coat pocket on. Tony walked out of the room to let the to lovers be alone.  
  
"You know the food wasn't the only reason I came back. I was passing the jewelry store on my way home and something caught my I." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box. "Courtney Mattews will you do the honor of being my best friend, lover, mother of my children, my soul mate and being my wife." Courtney had tears flowing down. He opened the box to show her the ring. It was a large pear shape sapphire with to small pear shape diamonds on either side.  
  
"Oh Jason of course. You already asked me remember."  
  
"Well I wanted to do it right. With the ring and the speech."  
  
"Oh put it on."  
  
"Okay, okay." He leaned over and gave her a kiss as he slipped on her finger. "Perfect fit." he whispers against her mouth.  
  
"Oh what a lovely site..."  
  
A/N: Okay I have a bad feeling about this chapter for some reason I think it didn't turn out the way I wanted. But you guys tell was it good or bad and should I continue or not. I love you all who have reviewed. Love, Ashley. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay I guess chapter four was not as good as the other chapters since I got only one review but that is okay. I hope I did better this time.  
Chapter Five  
  
"Oh what a lovely site this is." Said the annoying voice.  
  
"Elizabeth. How nice to see you two. How are you?" Courtney with all the fake happiness she could come up with."  
  
"Well I see you are still with Jason. Does Sonny know that you two are going to get married? He might not like it."  
  
"Well even if it isn't any of your business I will tell you. He gave us his blessing. So I now suggest you leave." Courtney said in a firm voice.  
  
"Why in the hell should I? It's not like you can do anything for your self."  
  
"You know..." Jason put a finger on her lip and laid her back down because she was sitting up trying to attack Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth I have heard you wine and cry and bother Courtney about me and her. And you know what? I am sick and tried of it. I wasn't the one who wasn't the to break it up. I wasn't the one you dragged you around. Pulling on the chain and throwing me back. Dammit I wasn't the one who cheated on you. So you know what I want you to get out and leave Courtney, Carly, Sonny, Michael, myself and anyone I care about alone and that includes Emily. I don't need her believing you stupid lies. So go now before I have Max escort you out."  
  
"You know I will leave but when she breaks your heart like she did A.J.'s do not come running to me." With that, she stormed out of the room.  
  
Jason rubbed his hand down his face and let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Yeah. That was a long time coming. I needed to say those things."  
  
"Okay. I love you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah and I love you." Jason gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"I want you to go home and get so sleep. Max is here now and I have Bobbie so I'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure? I would be more than happy to stay here with you."  
  
"I know you would but you look awful you need sleep."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jason kissed her once more and left out the door.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jason was sleeping in his and Courtney bedroom. He started to have a dream of Courtney and some baby  
  
"It's your fault Jason. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lost our baby." She picked the little girl that was standing by her side. "See this is the child we could have had is it wasn't for you."  
  
"No Courtney that's not true. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." Jason said.  
  
"Yes you did hurt me you see if you stayed away from me I could have been with A.J. and been happy."  
  
"No you didn't love him he didn't love you."  
  
"No I did love him but I felt sorry for you. All you are is a cold, heartless man who mimics everything I say. Everything I said at Kelly's was true. You can't feel love all you can do is feel is anger."  
  
"No Courtney I used to be like that but when I met you, you changed me."  
  
"No one can change you Jason. You are to cold."  
  
"I'm sorry Courtney. I love you I never meant to hurt you or our baby."  
  
"I don't love you anymore."  
  
Jason woke up with a scream. Courtney didn't feel like that. Did she? She loved him. She would never blame him for their lose. Would she? Jason laid back down and stared up at the wall. He hoped Courtney didn't blame him.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Courtney awoke up with a start. She had dreamed that Jason had blamed her for their baby's death. That he didn't lover her anymore. She tried to shake the feeling off but she couldn't she would just have to ask him tonight. Her thoughts we interrupted bye Carly.  
  
"I come bearing gifts."  
  
"And what would those be."  
  
"Cloths, food and some care packages."  
  
"Thank you Carly, these nightgowns are just not my look."  
  
"Darling you look ravishing." Carly said in voice that almost sounded like Liz Taylor.  
  
"Don't I though." Both ladies laughed. Courtney got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. "You would think if they let me walk they would let me out of here."  
  
"You would think but something might go wrong so they want you to stay and make sure it's safe."  
  
"Now you sound like Jason."  
  
"Oh lord you don't want that." Said Jason as he walked trough the door. He gave a hug to Carly and waited till Courtney came out of the room.  
  
"Your right no one want's that." Courtney said as she pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Well if it isn't it part of the happy Corinthos, Matthews, and Morgan family." came the cold voice.  
  
A/N: Please, please review. I would really like to get up to ten reviews. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Well if it isn't it part of the happy Corinthos, Matthews, and Morgan family." came the cold voice.  
  
Courtney felt Jason tense in her arms. "Faith what the hell are you doing here?" Carly asked in a cold voice.  
  
Jason turned and looked at the women that had tried to kill his best friend and was trying to ruin his life. "Faith I suggest you get out of this room." He said, his eyes cold and his voice just as cold.  
  
"Why Jase? I just wanted to make sure the little bunny was okay. You are okay right?"  
  
"You know faith I am not to little and if I was you I would be careful because I might just teach you a lesson."  
  
"Please Courtney Cotton tail. I am so glad you are okay but I am sorry about your precious baby. It was Jason's right. We wouldn't want to find out that it belonged to some one else now would we."  
  
"You know what." Courtney tried to lunge at the older blonde but Jason held her back.  
  
"Get out Faith before I remove you myself." Carly said. Advancing toward her.  
  
"Aren't you pregnant too. That would not be good for the baby now would it. You getting in a fight."  
  
"Your right so I will just have MARCO!" when the young man came into the room he looked at Carly.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"Please escort Mrs. Roscoe out of the building I am so tried of her shit."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Corinthos." Marco went to the older blonde and grabbed her by the forearm and began to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Bye, bye Faith." Carly said with mock happiness.  
  
"Hey - hey calm down. Please." Jason whispered into Courtney ear.  
  
"Okay I am - I am" Courtney said. She looked at her best friend. "Thanks Carly. For taking care of that."  
  
"Hey no problem. There is nothing I would rather to do is then to shoot down faith. If I wasn't pregnant I would have kicked that little scrawny bitch's ass."  
  
They all laughed and Carly went to pick her coat up and put it on. "Well I am going to be going. I want to go do some shopping for the baby. I can not wait until you can come with me. We could have some fun blowing their money."  
  
Courtney laughed and Jason groaned good naturally.  
  
"Well I am off." She went up to Jason and gave him a hug and whisper that she loved him. Then she went up to Courtney. "Hey you get better. Michael keeps asking him. And I did see that ring on your finger. You have to hurry up and get out of here so we can plan this wedding before I get huge and fat. I love you."  
  
Courtney laughed. "Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Carly said to the couple and then she was gone.  
  
"Lordy. So what was she whispering to you?" Jason asked.  
  
"She told me saw the ring and that we need to get planning the wedding, before she gets fat and huge."  
  
"Oh god." Jason laughed.  
  
"Well I am going to try to get a nap."  
  
"That is good idea. I am going to go talk to Sonny but I will be back for lunch. I will bring something from Kelly's for you to eat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome. I love you."  
  
"Jason before you go. Can I ask you something." The dream had been nagging at her forever. She needed to get out. "Jase, are you mad at me."  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Well.." She began to cry. "Are you mad that we.I lost the baby?"  
  
"What honey.No I am not mad.I could never be mad that. It was an accident."  
  
"But maybe if.I was stronger." She said trough sobs.  
  
"No. Courtney NO. You were strong. You saved Michael and Carly. You were strong." He said as he went up to her and put his strong, sexy, and big arms around her. "This was not your fault. To tell you the truth I was afraid you would be mad at me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know last night I had a dream. It was about you saying you didn't love me anymore and you blamed me for the baby's death."  
  
"No I could never blame you. I love you." Courtney said trying to compose herself.  
  
"I love you to and I could never blame you."  
  
"I know that now. I was just so worried."  
  
"Okay.I am glad we are over that."  
  
"Me too. I love you. I want you to take a nap. I will be back around one or two."  
  
"Okay. I can't wait."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." He left the room with one finally kiss.  
  
Once he was gone, she looked out at the skye. "Hello. I know I haven't been the best person. I haven't been a saint. I know. But damn Jason deserved this baby. He should have been able to know his baby. He should have been able to love this baby." She stopped for a moment but then continued. "Please all I am asking for is another chance to make him happy and give him what he deserves, a baby. Please." She whispered as she fell into a light sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it wasn't long and I have not updated in a long time but I wanted to get a chapter up for each story. I love all the people who read this. Was this chapter any good? Um and I got kind of carried away with this line strong, sexy, and big arms around her. But I so wanted those arms to be around me but what woman doesn't. Okay enough babbling. Please tell me what you thought and should I continue. I love you all. Ashley. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Hey!" Jason said as he came into the room. He looked at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a sweater that Carly packed for her. She was still a little pale and a little thin but she was ready to go home.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were going to leave me here?"  
  
"Well...If that is what you think...maybe I shouldn't disappoint you." He was rewarded for saying that by being hit by a flying stuffed elephant. They both laughed.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny. I am laughing so hard here."  
  
"Yeah I can tell. So you ready to go home?"  
  
"Oh yeah I can not wait."  
  
"Good let's get you check out and gets out of this place."  
  
"Cool." The couple walked out of the room than a few moments later they left the place that had caused them so much pain.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Courtney had been staying out the loft for a week now. Courtney and Carly had been planning the wedding. She had decided that she wanted to make their wedding night special. So her and Jason had decided to stay at separate places.  
  
The wedding was only a week away but she had no idea that she would be missing him this much.  
  
"So Court we have your last fitting tomorrow for the gown. Emily and me have ours today." Carly said and looking up at the younger blonde blue eyes. Carly of course was going to be her matron of honor and Emily was going to be her bride's maid.  
  
"Yeah okay. We also have to go to the cater and the church right."  
  
"Yep but you don't sound to excited. Not getting cold feet are we?"  
  
"No not cold feet. I just want to be with Jase. I made this stupid idea that me and Jase shouldn't sleep together again until our wedding night."  
  
"And you're horny for him right?"  
  
"Carly....." Courtney said blushing."  
  
"Well you are, aren't you?"  
  
"We need to get to the dress maker." Courtney said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't try and hide it!" Carly said as she followed the lighter blonde out of the loft.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Jason was not doing much better. He felt lonely in his penthouse. He mostly shot pool, Read, and try to work. But all his thought were all on one blonde.  
  
"Damn." He said aloud. If only he hadn't agreed with her but she had him tied around her little finger. He had never been this horny in his life. Every time he tried to forget her for at least a little while she would come into his head. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her ass, her breast, and her hair on a bed, spead out on a pillow.  
  
"Dammit." He felt a surge go straight to his groin. Then his phone rang.  
  
"Morgan." He said into the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Jase." Courtney sexy voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"So....do you miss me?"  
  
"More than you will ever know."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"Why are we doing this to ourselves."  
  
"Because......."  
  
"Do you know how much I want you. I want you over me, under me, and everywhere."  
  
Courtney felt herself blush. "I know I want that too, that is the reason I'm calling."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah. I want you to Jason bad so meet me at the loft."  
  
"I'll be there in five.no make that three. I love you bye." He hung up the phone before she could change her mind. He grabbed his leather jacket and flew out of the penthouse.  
  
Carly was stepping out of the elevator when she saw Jason get on in a hurry and she smiled to herself. "Court must have called."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Courtney looked at the phone. Jason had hung up even before she said I love you too. She smiled to herself. I guess Jason did want her bad. She went to the kitchen and got the wine out of the fridge and than the glasses.  
  
When she got back into the room she put them on the table and that was when she heard the door. "Damn Jason must have flew."  
  
She went over to the door and opened. His mouth was on hers the moment he saw her. It was a deep, hard, long, and passionate kiss. When he pulled away he notice what she was wearing or more like she wasn't wearing. She had on a pink teddy with matching thong. He groaned. She looked so sexy and so wicked in it. His jeans felt really to snug.  
  
"Hello too you to." She said.  
  
He groaned and his lips were on hers again. He kissed her all the way to the bed. He picked her up and laid her down gently. He started to kiss his way down her neck.  
  
"Jason I have........oh..some......um oh....wine."  
  
"Later." He mumbled against her.  
  
"Yeah......um....that's....oh that's just fine."  
  
A/N: Short I know. Was it any good though? Please Review. Love Ashley. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The Night Before The Wedding  
  
Jason and Courtney were in the penthouse sharing a kiss. Carly walked in and started to drag Jason from the kiss but Courtney tried to hold on. "Come on Carly 5 more minutes." Courtney pleaded.  
  
"You said that a hour ago. I am sure you and Jason have finish what ever you guys were doing and you guys will be on your honeymoon tomorrow so Jason go over to Sonny's so we can get to the loft." Carly said in a stern voice.  
  
"Hold on Courtney I got this for you." He went into the bedroom and got the box, he flipped the top. It had the Harry Winston tiara that Courtney had been looking at while they were in New Your City. It had cost him a small fortune but it would be worth it after the smile she would give him. He closed the lid and walked back down the steps. "Okay if you don't like it I can return it and get a new one before the wedding."  
  
"So it's something for the wedding." She looked at the box trying to guess what it was. "Well it is a big box, is it a nigtie, or maybe a teddy?"  
  
He blushed and smile "Not that those aren't good ideas for gifts...........but no. Here open it."  
  
"Okay" she took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw it. "Jase............Oh my god you. You......didn't have to do this..........Thank you baby thank you so much." She said as her tears fell and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Hey, Hey I am the maid of Honor here. Can I please see what in the hell he got for you." Carly asked  
  
Courtney handed to large box and wiped her tears away. "Oh Sweetie thank you so much."  
  
He pulled her back in his arms. "Don't thank me you deserved it." He kissed her softly and pulled back to look into her blue eyes. "I love you." Jason said as he pulled Courtney in for one more kiss.  
  
"I love you to." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
"Oh Jason it is so gorgeous but you need to go over to Sonny's. We got a lot to do Courtney."  
  
Jason took her hand and kissed in the middle. He held her hand all the way to the door until they could no longer reach. "Carly please behave."  
  
"Don't I always Jason."  
  
You could here his laughter all the way until the other penthouse door shut. Carly took Courtney hand into her own. "My two best friends are getting married. I am so happy."  
  
"Me too Carly but I am also so nervous."  
  
"Well there is no reason to be."  
  
"But what if something goes wrong, we have work so hard to get here. I mean between A.J., Liz, Sonny, Alcazar, Faith, and Ric. I swore we would never get here."  
  
"I know Sweetie but you are and this wedding is going to be perfect."  
  
"I hope so." She said with a smile. "So what is first on the list."  
  
"Well I was thinking movie, and a tub of Ice Cream."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Morning of the Wedding (The Guy's Penthouse)  
  
"Jason would you please stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in my new carpet."  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"It's okay but why are you so worried."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you want to marry my sister?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Of course I do Sonny. I love her more then anything in the world."  
  
"Then stop worrying."  
  
"Okay I'll try to calm down."  
  
"Good now lets go get you ready if I don't have you at the church by noon Carly will have my head."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day of Wedding  
  
"Oh god. Carly I am so nervous."  
  
"Why? Your marrying the man you love and he loves you just as much."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sonny head popped in. "Courtney, we're ready. Em, Johnny is waiting to take you down."  
  
"Okay thanks Sonny." She walked over to her best friend. After Elizabitch told her about how she slept with Zander and broke Jason heart, they had became enemies. When she was crying and going through her Cemo and when she found out about the Cancer being in remission Jax, Nik, Lucky Courtney, Jason, Carly, and Sonny had been right there the whole way. Her Jax have even gotten closer then before and now they were engage. Ned and Skye were happy with baby Kristina, Elizabitch and Pric were on the outs, Zander and Gia were happy, Nik had met someone new, Lucky was still looking but had said that her had met some girl in his photography class. Laura was getting better and she had remembered Luke, Lucky, Leslie Lu, and Nik. It seemed that everything was going great and today it was only going to get better. Her favorite brother and her best friend were getting married. Everything in Port Charles was starting to fall into place. "Courtney you have no reason to be nervous because I know Jason loves you just as much you love him. I can see it in his eyes. Good luck Court. Not that you need it."  
  
"Thanks Em." The two woman hugged and kissed each other cheeks. She left to be walked down the aisle.  
  
"Court, Mike is waiting. Carly we're next."  
  
"Okay. Hey Hun everything is going to be perfect, and you want to know how I know."  
  
She smiled "How Carly?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now go marry him."  
  
"Oh Carly I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Carly left the room with Sonny and Courtney took a deep breath. "Lord just give me today and tonight to be happy. Just let me and Jason be happy." She said look up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sure he will baby." Mike's voice came from the door.  
  
Courtney jumped and turned. "Oh daddy you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry baby girl. I think it's time."  
  
"Yeah I think it is to." She said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Courtney and he father walked out together. Going down the aisle arm and arm. When she saw Jason, Sonny, Michael, and Johnny at the altar, she felt tears spring to the back of her eyes. She felt Jason deep blue eyes on her.  
  
"God she's beautiful." Jason said to himself. Her dress fell all the way to the floor of the church and no back. It was a halter style with a square neck. It had a sleek skirt with some extra pleated fabric that hung right below her back. It was white but what they called stardust. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands of curly hair hanging out in certain places. The tiara that he had brought her was around the bun and shone in the little amount of light the graced the church. She looked like a princess. His Princess.  
  
Courtney looked at the man that meant the most to her in the world next to the two-second most important men. He looked dashing in his tuxedo. His blue eyes shined with love that was directed at her. Little Michael stood at his uncle's feet in his little tux and the pillow that had the rings on it stood in his little hands. God the three most important men in her life and the other one was giving her away. She never knew she would be so lucky.  
  
When her and Mike got down to the altar, he kissed her cheek. She looked at him and saw the tears brimming in his eyes. He took her hand and put it in Jason, then closed Jason's fingers over her small hand and brought it to his heart. He spoke in a horse whisper to Jason "Take care of my baby girl."  
  
Jason looked on as Mike went down the steps of the altar and back to his seat next to Bobbie. Then he turned to look at Courtney, and then he brought the clasp hands to his lips and whisper "I will."  
  
Courtney felt her tears fall down her cheeks. The turn together to face the priest and gave him a nod that told him he could begin. "We are gather her to honor the love that Jason and Courtney are her to pledge in the grace of God. Marriage is a huge commitment, and not on to be taken lightly. It takes a great deal of patience, a lot of compromise, communication, friendship, most importantly, a lot of love to have a strong, and lasting marriage. You cannot just be a person's husband, or wife. You have to be their friend, lover, their soul mate, their other half. If anyone feels that Jason and Courtney can not live up to those expectations please speak no or forever hold your peace."  
  
Carly handed her bouquet to Emily and put her hands on her hips. She turned to face the small amount of people that were here to watch Jason and Courtney to be wed, daring one of them to say a thing. Everyone tried to hold his or her laughter in. Once she was finished glaring at every single person, she turned back to the priest and gave a motion with her hand to go on.  
  
The priest cleared his throat and began again. "Jason and Courtney have wrote their own vows. Jason you may begin."  
  
"Courtney you know I am no good with words. So I am just going to speak from my heart or tried to." He gave her a small grin and started. "Courtney god you have filled a hole that was in my heart that I never knew was there. When I was away from you, any length of time I feel like I am not whole. You make me whole. You make me a better person. You make me see everything different. When I walked around before I met you everything seemed dark but after I met you, everything seemed to have color. I know when you walk into a room I smile. I know when you smile I feel my heart skip a beat and when that smile is directed at me I feel like I am in heaven. I know that I love you and I will for all time. I know that I can not wait to see you with my.......our child in our arms. I know that I can not wait to wake up to you every morning. I know I can not wait to go to bed with you every night. I know I can not wait to grow old with you and watch our hair turn gray. I just want you know that you will forever own my soul and my heart. I love you Courtney Matthews." Jason put his hands on her face and wiped the tears that fell from her baby blue eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Now Courtney you may begin." The priest said, it looked as if he had his own tears in his eyes.  
  
"Jason we have gone though so much to be here. We have worked hard, fought hard to get we are and trust me I am not going to give that up. I love you then life itself. You are my soul mate Jason. I think you have had my heart since the first time you saved me at Kelly's, giving up you eggs to that angry customer. I think I have been waiting for you since I was a little girl. When you first smiled at me I felt, my heart turn over. When you first comforted me and pulled me into a hug I felt my skin tingle. When you first tried to make me breakfast and I laughed, I had never laughed so hard in my life. You make me so happy. You make me want to live. You make me want to be a better person. You make me whole. When I am not with you I feel a part of myself die until I see you again, then I feel it come back to life. When we had to apart, last night I wanted to have you hold me. Jason we can never be promised how long we will live but all I know that is I want to live whatever time that I have left with you. I want to be your best friend, your lover, the mother of your children, I want to be the love of you life, and I want to be your wife. I want to be everything that you are for me. I love you Jason and the love that I feel for you is forever. I promise to love you forever." When she finished Jason was crying too. Carly who had already had tears pouring down her cheeks had even more. Sonny also had tears in his eyes and Emily's were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
The priest started again. "Jason Morgan Do you take Courtney Matthews to be you wife. To honor and Cherish. In sickness and Health. For richer or poorer. Till death do you part"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Courtney Matthews do you take Jason Morgan to be you husband. To honor and Cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. Till death do you part."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Now Jason repeat after me as you put the ring on her third finger on he left hand. I Jason Morgan with this ring pledge my life, my love, and my soul to you from this moment on."  
  
"I Jason Morgan with this ring pledge my life, my love, and my soul to you from this moment on."  
  
"Now Courtney repeat after me as you put the ring on her third finger on he left hand. I Courtney Matthews with this ring pledge my life, my love, and my soul to you from this moment on."  
  
"I Courtney Matthews with this ring pledge my life, my love, and my soul to you from this moment on."  
  
"In the power invested in me by the power of New York I now pronounce you husband in wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Jason took her in his arms and kissed her lingering. They walked down the aisle together. Arm and arm. Carly, Michael and Sonny followed down behind them, then Emily and Johnny behind them. When they got to the parking area, everyone that had attended threw rice at them. They walked to the Limo and kissed Emily, Michael, Carly and Courtney. Then got in to ride to the Cellar. When they were into it, Courtney leaned on to him. "This has been a Journey to get here you Know it."  
  
"For some reason I think it is only beginning. Only beginning." Jason said and kissed the top of her head."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I have ended my second Fan Fic I am so happy. Okay did you like it. I hope you guys like the way I ended. Should I do a squeal. Tell me. I want to thank every one who has reviewed and supported me. I loved doing this fic. I am no good on describing cloths so I have the picture of the dress and if it did not show up on here please leave you e-mail address on the reviews and I will send them to you. Thank you all and I love you all. Ashley. 


End file.
